marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos Annual Vol 2 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Geoff Shaw | CoverArtist2 = Antonio Fabela | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = What's the difference between a fairy tale and a Thanos story? A fairy tale begins with "Once upon a time..." but Thanos stories... well, they begin with "Man... you ain't never gonna believe this @#$%!" | Speaker = The Rider | StoryTitle1 = Titan's Greatest Dad | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Geoff Shaw | Inker1_1 = Geoff Shaw | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Odin Other Characters: * * * Unnamed Skrull * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified timeline (The Rider's Valhalla) ** *** * Items: * and Category:Cyttorak (Earth-TRN666)/Minor Appearances * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What to Get from the Man Who Takes Everything | Writer2_1 = Christopher Hastings | Penciler2_1 = Flaviano Armentaro | Inker2_1 = Flaviano Armentaro | Colourist2_1 = Federico Blee | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * David Other Characters: * David's father * David's mother * David's girlfriend * David's first cat * * David's second cat Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified timeline (The Rider's Valhalla) ** *** * ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Exhibition | Writer3_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler3_1 = Andre Lima Araujo | Inker3_1 = Andre Lima Araujo | Colourist3_1 = Chris O'Halloran | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor3_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Editor-Gardeners * Marquis de Sade Races and Species: * * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species Locations: * Unidentified timeline (The Rider's Valhalla) ** *** * ** Thanos' palace ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** | StoryTitle4 = My Little Thanos | Writer4_1 = Katie Cook | Penciler4_1 = Katie Cook | Inker4_1 = Katie Cook | Colourist4_1 = Heather Breckel | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor4_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Numerous unnamed Adorales Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified timeline (The Rider's Valhalla) ** *** * ** The Adorables' kingdom Items: * * * Heart of the Universe Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = That Time Thanos Helped an Old Lady Cross the Street! | Writer5_1 = Ryan North | Penciler5_1 = Will Robson | Inker5_1 = Will Robson | Colourist5_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor5_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** * * * * ** ** * Other Characters: * * Stephanie Kircher * Suzanne * Suzanne Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** Thanos' palace ** *** ** * Unidentified timeline (The Rider's Valhalla) ** *** * Unidentified timeline (Successful Stephanie Kircher) ** *** Items: * * and * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * and * * * * | StoryTitle6 = The Comfort of the Good | Writer6_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler6_1 = Frazer Irving | Inker6_1 = Frazer Irving | Colourist6_1 = Frazer Irving | Letterer6_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor6_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor6_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Numerous unnamed Kehlrassians Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified timeline (The Rider's Valhalla) ** *** * ** ** ** *** Unnamed planet Items: * * | Solicit = STARRING COSMIC GHOST RIDER! Thanos is likely the most evil being in the universe… and if anyone would know, it’s the all-new Cosmic Ghost Rider. Let the spirit of vengeance be your guide on a tour through the worst of the worst, as he reveals the most heinous deeds ever perpetrated by the Mad Titan… or by anyone else! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included